Visul Annabelei
thumb|258px '' Visul Annabelei '' (titlu original: '' Annabelle's Wish'') este un film de Crăciun, de animație, american din 1997 regizat de Roy Wilson. În rolurile principale joacă actorii Randy Travis, James Lafferty și Jim Varney. Prezentare O poveste emoționantă a sacrificiului de sine și de prietenie atunci când o văcuță renunță la miracolul de Crăciun pentru a veni în ajutorul unui băiat. thumb|right|335 px Distribuție (voci) *'Annabelle': o tânără văcuță care visează să zboare ca renii lui Moș Crăciun, vocea tinerei şi adultei Annabelle: Kath Soucie. *'Billy Baker': Grandpa Baker's beloved grandson and the main protagonist and hero who suffers from muteness. He now lives with his grandfather and is Annabelle's best friend. Young Billy is voiced by Hari Oziol and adult Billy is voiced by Randy Travis, who also narrates the story. And his song is called "Friends Like Us (Seasons)". *'Grandpa Baker': Billy's loving grandfather who dreams to help his grandson speak again. He firmly believes in Christmas as well as miracles. He is voiced by Jerry Van Dyke. *'Santa Claus': The kind-hearted gift-giver who grants the animals their ability to talk and ultimately, Annabelle's wish. He is voiced by Kay E. Kuter. *'Aunt Agnes': The movie's main villainess and antagonist, Agnes is Billy's wealthy selfish aunt who seeks to gain custody over her nephew, despite the fact that she doesn't seem very interested in actually caring for him. She eventually got what she wanted, but through a relationship she's hinted to have entered with Gus Holder. She is voiced by Cloris Leachman. *'Star': Annabelle's mother who is named for the distinctive star-shaped mark on her forehead. She is a voice of wisdom for her young daughter. She is voiced by Jennifer Darling. *'Bucky and Buster Holder': Billy's two schoolmates who constantly make fun of his inability to speak. Bucky is the tall, thin one while Buster is short and pudgy. *'Gus Holder': Charles' grumpy neighbor who used to love Christmas just as much as everybody else until he grew up. The sheriff makes him realize how cold he's been and he sets things right with the Baker family. It's hinted that he remarried Aunt Agnes. He is voiced by Jim Varney. *'Emily': Billy's best friend. She is voiced by Aria Curzon as a child and by Beth Nielsen Chapman as an adult. And her song is called "Friends Like Us (Seasons)". *'Sheriff': The town sheriff. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. *'Scarlet': Charles' beautiful horse. She is voiced by Rue McClanahan. *'Slim': The pudgy pig of the flock. He is voiced by Jerry Houser. *'Owliver': The gang's flightless owl. He is voiced by Steve Mackall. *'Hens': They are the girlfriends of Brewster the Rooster. They are voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille respectively. *'Brewster the Rooster': The confident, loud-mouthed rooster of the group. He is voiced by Brian Cummings. *'Ears': Charles' dog who constantly trips over his floppy ears. He is voiced by Jay Johnson. *Tress MacNeille, Alison Krauss, and Frank Welker provided additional voices. Note Titluri internaționale * Italia: Il magico sogno di Annabelle * Ungaria: Karácsonyi kívánság * Polonia: Życzenie Annabelli Legături externe * * Categorie:Filme din 1997 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Roy Wilson Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de animație Categorie:Filme muzicale Categorie:Filme de familie Categorie:Filme de aventură Categorie:Filme cu Moș Crăciun